Agumon's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park/Transcript
Agumon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme Recap - Corpse Bride We see multiple scenes from ''Corpse Bride'' with the Digimon, the duelists and the anthropomorphic animals from ''The Wind in the Willows'' (Cosgrove Hall) among the characters from this movie, as well as narration by Gennai. Victoria: What if Victor and I don't like each other? Maudeline: As if that has anything to do with marriage! Pastor Galswells: Young man, learn your vows. Gennai (narrating): ''Previously on'' Agumon's Adventures''...'' A Troll in Central Park Opening Credits The episode opens with the trail of green stardust floating around the screen on a black background with then changes into a flowers and plants. They formed the green credits to present the episode one by one. The list of credits includes: Don Bluth presents A Troll in Central Park Kingdom of Troll/Meeting Stanley/Bebop and Rocksteady/Flower Trouble We saw the two squadrons of our heroes: eight Digimon (short for Digital Monsters) from the Digital World, also known as the Digi-Squad, consisting Agumon (the leader), Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Gatomon (Tailmon in the Japanese version) along with four duelists from Japan including Yugi Muto (second in charge of the team), Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardner entering a dark and gloomy place which is known as the Kingdom of Trolls in search of a new adventure as courtesy of their mentor Gennai. Joey: Why are we here, guys? This place gives me the creeps! Agumon; Not to worry, Joey. I thought about a song which was something my old friend Tai and I made. Wanna hear it? Joey: Sure. I guess. Agumon (to the other Digimon): Okay, guys! Lets sing it for Joey, shall we? Digital Monsters: (singing): ''Digimon eat, and Digimon fight. Digimon, Digimon, fight, fight, fight!'' Palmon: Singing sure is fun. Agumon: Now lets try some solo appearances. Starting with Tea. Yugi, Tristan and Joey: Tea? Tea: Oh, come on, you guys. Just let me give it a shot. I know I could sing along with Agumon and the others. (singing): ''Oh, give me a home. Where the buffalo roe.'' Agumon: Okay. Well, maybe you did kinda give it a shot. Tea: Why, thank you. I think. Tentomon: Do you suppose we might run into some creepy yet scary creatures, Gomamon. Gomamon: Don't ask me, ask Agumon. He's the one who is leading us. Agumon: Well, from the looks of things. I think we are officially lost. Gatomon: I don't know what's worse. Getting lost and not knowing where we are back in the Digital World, or this? While wondering around, the Digital Monsters and duelists came across two trolls guarding an entrance to a spooky castle. And on top of the doorway, there was a sign saying "No Flowers Allowed By Order Of The Queen". Palmon: Now how would someone this cruel like this queen do something like that to forbid flowers to grow? Everyone likes flowers, I know I do. Gabumon: That's because you're a plant-type Digimon, Palmon. Then through the gates of the doorway, there was a lovable little troll with red hair on both his head and top of his tail, a green long-sleeve shirt, orange pants, brown shoes, a purple hat, a white shirt beneath the green shirt (all with stripes), a blue bow on his tail, and a green colored thumb. The troll snickered only to get back to his home after seeing the troll guards sleeping on a job. The Digi-Squad and the duelists sees the troll in a suspicious way. Patamon: Say, what do you think of that troll with a friendly look on his face? He doesn't look so scary. Agumon: I say that we follow him, and see where he is going in such a hurry. Yugi: Good idea, Agumon. As all of our heroes follow him, the friendly troll did his best to hide his secret from his own sinister kind. They all dashed by some creepy birds with one of them squawking at them. The troll stopped to catch his breath, and after halting to let the marching trolls go by, he runs through the bridge and stops to hide himself from more marching trolls. Then all of a sudden, some gruesome dogs came out of nowhere and began to attack, chasing the troll as well as our heroes. Agumon: Hurry, run! They ran as fast as they could until the dogs crashed into some barrels. The troll, the Digi-Squad and duelists have bumped into another troll who is a guard while they weren't watching where they were going. Troll Guard: Hey! Watch yourselves! The troll got up after his green thumb accidentally touched the ground with one glow and made a flower with a friendly look on its face grow, thus revealing it to be his magic thumb. The troll guard became confused as he saw something on the ground. Troll Guard: Uh, say, what was that? The troll guard started to laugh as the friendly troll, with the help from our heroes hid the flower behind him. Troll: Oh... (chuckles) For a minute, I thought I saw one of them...uh...uh...uh...flower things. (chuckles) That's a relief. I sure hate to tell the queen. Oh, well. (starts leaving) Have a rotten day. The friendly troll waved bye-bye to the troll guard, and our heroes did the same thing. Gomamon: Yeah! Thanks for not ratting on us! Troll Guard (singing): ''I'm a bad troll. A very bad troll. La, la, la. La, la, la, la, la...'' As soon as the troll guard leaves still singing his song about being bad, the friendly troll's thumb began to glow again, and he hid it behind him quickly. Then his case began to shake due to the flower which went into it after being grown. Later, the troll was on his way home when he, the Digital Monsters and the duelists stepped on an alligator which caused them to scream and jump in fright as it tried to eat them. They have made it on the ground, and the troll picked up his keys to unlock to door to his house. But before he could open it, he heard the sound of feet stomping from the other troll guards. He's afraid he might get caught in the act, but the other trolls were busy with other plans of their own. When the friendly troll opened the door, some flower with the same friendly looks on their faces as the other one from before are happy to see him home as the other one went in. Troll: Hello, my pretties. Hello, hello, hello! Daddy's home, and he's got some new friends along with him. (chuckles) Hey, wait a minute! I never seen anyone like you guys before. What are your names, and what brings you all here? Agumon: We're the Digimon-Squad. I'm Agumon, and these are my friends: Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Gatomon. Yugi: And my name is Yugi Moto, and these are my friends: Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner. Tentomon: We followed you to your home only to know you have something friendly like you. Palmon: And I tell you are collecting flowers which are very cute and pretty like me. Troll: Now that you introduced yourselves to me, I think I should introduce myself to you. I'm Stanley. And will you please share this secret with me? Gabumon: Sure. What is it? Stanley: I'm growing and keeping some flowers and anything that grows in my house for my friendly stuff. Well, it's my hobby that is. I don't want to get exposed by the other trolls or even worse, the queen and if I do, then I'll be turned to stone for punishment by her. Joey: Hey! Anything for a lovable little troll like you, Stanley. Tristan: So in that case, we'll make sure you won't get exposed. Stanley: Oh, thank you. I knew I could count on all of you. (laughs) But a scent from one of the flowers went high in the air lonely to get the queen's attention. Way up inside a tower of the castle, there was another troll wearing a crown which is the husband of the queen. In other words, he is the king. And along with him were two muscle bound mutants of Shredder and Krang and supporting enemies of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Rocksteady the Rhino and Bebop the Warthog, who are send by their masters to be hired as royal advisers by the troll queen and king. While minding their own business out the window, the voice of the queen startled the three villains. Queen: Llort! Llort (bumping his head): Ow! Queen: Llort? Llort (annoyed): What is it? Queen: What is that awful smell? Rocksteady: Oh, jeez, Llort. Your wife's going to be ticked when she finds out what that aroma really is. Behop: Yeah! (snorts) You know what happens when she gets angry. Llort: Don't worry, Rocksteady and Bebop. I'll explain this to her. (to Gnorga): Nothing, just something from the swamp, my dear! (chuckles) Queen: That I wouldn't mind. But this smells like... (groans): Oh, honeysuckle! Rocksteady: Uh-oh! I think we spoke too soon. Bebop: What do you mean, "we", horn-for-brain? Back on the ground, Stanley and our heroes are shocked when the scent has been rising. Agumon: Hurry, guys, so we can get inside and close the door! As soon as the duelists and the Digital Monsters went inside the house with him, Stanley closed the door not to be exposed and went in breathing happily. Tea: This place is beautiful. Did you do this all by yourself? Stanley: Yes! Even though the flowers always come up from the ground. Palmon: I like the dirt, especially when it's between my toes. Stanley (to the flowers): Shhh! I have something for you. (pulls a watering can out of his case) Ta-da! Fresh September morning dew from the outside. (tastes a water dew which was dripping from the spout to make sure it's just right) Stanley began watering each and every one of his flowers, and then he grew some more with his green thumb. Stanley: Dew just for you. (chuckles) After putting the watering can down, Stanley then jumps backwards onto the ground and lies down next to one of his flowers. Stanley: You know, Violet? What this garden needs is a big rosie-posie... (turns to an empty spot) ...right there. Right there in the middle, and I am just the "Sweet William" (chuckles): I mean, Stanley, to do it. Stanley flicks his green thumb, and it began to glow. He is ready to put his rosie-posie in the middle of his flower bed. Patamon: Now this we gotta see! Stanley: Watch. Stanley puts his thumb on the ground, and the big rose started to grow. Stanley: Ahh, that's nice. But then suddenly, the rose began to keep growing. Stanley gasps, and so did the Digimon and the duelists who watches in surprise. Stanley: You're going too high! Oh, please, stop, stop! Oh, my goodness! But there is no stopping the rose this time. It reached the top of Stanley's house, making the window smash open. After one of the shutters fall, the giant rose bloomed and it looked so beautiful. Then came a voice, which appeared to be that of yet another troll. Troll: Would you look at that? The other window shutter break off as well. Outside, some troll guards were looking at the giant rose with suspicious looks on their faces when a falling window shutter landed on top of the leader, their captain, hitting his head and making him roar in pain. Troll Guard 2: Flower! Uh-oh! Troll Captain: Come with me! The troll captain and his guards went down to Stanley's house where the green-thumbed troll and our heroes were, and they are caught by them red-handed. Troll Captain (to Stanley): You did this? Right under the Queen's nose? The two troll guards grab Stanley by his arms, and the others seized the Digimon and the duelists as well. Joey: Hey! What's the deal!? Tristan: What do you think you're doing? Biyomon: The important question is "what are they going to do with us!?" Troll Captain: I hate flowers. Stanley gulps as the troll captain continue to speak. Troll Captain: And for your crime, you and your friends are going before the number one flower hater in the land... He pokes Stanley in the belly, before finishing his sentence with his last word of who is the queen of the troll world. Troll Captain: Gnorga! Agumon: Gnorga? Who's Gnorga? Troll Guard: Oh, you'll see, lizard boy! (laughs wickedly) Gnorga: The Queen of Mean/Death Sentence: By Turning to Stone?/New York City/Safe Inside the Cave We cut to the next scene where two groups of troll guards are guarding a door which leads to the bed chambers of their queen Gnorga. The unseen troll herald blows his trumpet with the flag dropping down from it, saying "Gnorga, Queen of the Trolls." And then, after the trumpet is lifted away as the camera zooms in slowly, the door opens wide to reveal the queen herself in her bed chambers singing her song as the other troll guards on the inside began worshiping her. Gnorga (singing): ♪ ''In my kingdom...'' ♪ ♪ ''No flower shall grow.'' ♪ A venus-flytrap was about to eat a fly, but it fainted because of Gnorga's smelly feat. Gnorga (singing): ♪ ''No face shall smile.'' ♪ ♪ ''No star shall glow.'' ♪ Gnorga puts lipstick on, thus it turns out to be a shellfish. She holds a toad up, and puts warts on her face. She then squeezes a blowfish that let out some perfume, and then threw it on the floor. Gnorga (singing): ♪ ''No heart shall care.'' ♪ ♪ ''No word be true.'' ♪ ♪ ''No rule be fair.'' ♪ ♪ ''I promise you...'' ♪ As she continues to sing, Gnorga even takes a furry creature of her head which we thought was her hair, but it covers her bald spot. She begins to laugh sinisterly as puts her hat on. Then, four troll guards carry her to her courtroom to see Stanley and our heroes. Troll Guards: ♪ ''Touch our queen and turn to stone!'' ♪ ♪ ''Touch our queen and turn to stone!'' ♪ ♪ ''Touch our queen and turn to stone!'' ♪ ♪ ''Touch our queen and turn to stone!'' ♪ Gnorga went through a spider web, and what was on her fingers was a spider and she flicked it off. Gnorga (singing): ♪ It feels delicious... ♪ ♪ ''...to be so vicious.'' ♪ ♪ I'm Gnorga, the Queen of Mean. ♪ Troll Guards (singing): ♪ ''Mean!'' ♪ Gnorga (singing): ♪ It's so delightful... ♪ ♪ ...''to be so spiteful.'' ♪ ♪ ''I'm Gnorga, the Queen of Mean.'' ♪ Troll Guards (singing): ♪ ''Mean!'' ♪ Following behind Gnorga was Llort in a judge suit and a powdered wig. And behind Llort was Gnorga's dog which is being carried by one of Gnorga's guards. The dog growled behind Llort, startling him. He turned around and stood back away from it. Down below, Gnorga was coming through some pictures of some trolls including Llort and painting them with a paintbrush. Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 Gus and Rosie/Stanley's Friendship with the Squirrel/Rosie Mistakes Stanley for her Troll Doll/Gus Goes After Rosie Rosie Meets Stanley and the Heroes/"Absolutely Green/Gus Enters the Cave/Rosie Needs A Bottle Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #3 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #4 Gnorga's Misery Amusement/The Flower's Dance/Gnorga's Crying Spell on Gus/Saving the Kids...And Themselves Gnorga: The boy will cry a sea of tears. The wind will blow them well. A Thunderbolt to strike their hearts and drown them in the spell! The Dream Boat/Welcome to my World/The Wrong Boating Dream/Taking A Nap Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #5 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #6 Destination: Central Park/Gus and Rosie Decide to Go Home/The Trolls and the Mutants New Plan/Chasing the Kids "You're a Coward!"/Taking Down Bebop and Rocksteady/Rescuing Rosie/The Battle with Gnorga (part 1)/"I'm Going, I'm Going!" Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #7 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #8 The Battle with Gnorga (part 2)/Thumb Wrestling/Stanley Turned to Stone/Gnorga's Defeat Gus is Back to Himself/"Goodbye, Stanley."/Absolutely Green (reprise)/Off to Planet Montressor/"Queen of Posies." Closing Credits Post-Credits-Scene Back at the site of an abandoned building where the battle with Gnorga is won by our heroes, Rocksteady and Bebop are still stuck in the cement pile. They were struggling to get free, but they became exhausted. Rocksteady: Oh, we've been stuck in this darn stinking pile for hours! Bebop: I'm so hungry, I could eat an oithworm! Suddenly, a bear with a Louisiana vest, pants and hat came along, and he broke the mutants free from the pile with his scrapple and sledge hammer. Rocksteady and Bebop finally got out of the pile. Bebop: What brings a bear like you here? Bear: I am Injurin' Joe, and I have a job for the two of you. Rocksteady: Err, you wouldn't at least put us back in that pile there, would you? With no time to answer, Injurin' Joe takes Rocksteady and Bebop along with him. What kind of scheme is he cooking to get them involved with? Agumon's Adventures New Episode Sneak Peak - Tom Sawyer (2000 MGM film) [[Category:Parodies]] Agumon's Adventures Next Episode Preview - Treasure Planet